1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch, and more particularly, to a switch for use with a sunroof.
2. Related Art
Sunroof switches associated with electronic or power sunroofs, generally permit an operator to open, close, and in some cases, tilt the sunroof. These three functions are generally carried out by a single switch that has four positions, including a rest position.
For example, if an operator moved the switch to one position, the forward position, the sunroof would close. If the operator moved the switch to a second, rearward position, the sunroof would open. Finally, if the switch were pressed in, towards the headliner or roof of the vehicle, the sunroof would tilt.
The switch must be operated carefully in order to avoid inadvertent motion of the switch. A problem can occur if the operator accidentally presses the switch while attempting to either open or close the sunroof. In these cases, the operator is attempting to open or close the sunroof, so the switch is moved to either the forward or rearward position. While the operator is holding the switch in either the forward or rearward position, the switch can be accidentally pressed in. In one example, the operator may experience a bump or impact due to a road condition while moving, that causes the operator to inadvertently press in the switch.
If the switch is accidentally pressed in while the switch is in either the forward or reward positions, problems can occur. In some cases, the sunroof ceases to function if multiple or inconsistent signals are received.